1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus, and more particularly to a compact multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus, and a cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclone dust separating apparatus causes drawn-in air to whirl therein and separates dirt from the drawn-in air using a centrifugal force. Recently, such cyclone dust separating apparatuses have been widely used in vacuum cleaners. As a conventional cleaner uses a filter to separate the dust from air, a user may experience inconvenience when changing the filter after using the cleaner for more than a predetermined time period. However, a cleaner having a cyclone dust separating apparatus does not need a filter, so it is more convenient for a user to maintain and repair the cleaner.
Cleaners having cyclone-dust separating apparatuses have been developed to increase dust separating efficiency. A multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus is provided as an example to increase dust separating efficiency. The multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus includes a plurality of cyclone chambers to separate dust-laden air in multiple stages. However, a multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus having a plurality of cyclone chambers is increased in volume, and thus the size of a cleaner is increased. Furthermore, air passages in the multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus are complex.